Three Days of Romance
by Flora1
Summary: B and L story


Title: 3 Days of Romance  
  
Author: Flora  
  
Author's note: Please send feedbacks whenever to ey123_456@yahoo.com  
  
Setting: After the episode "Fire Proof" (4/7/02), season 6  
  
Summary: From Lindsay's POV  
  
Disclaimer: The characters aren't mine and I'm definitely not making any money. The restaurants mentioned aren't mine also. I don't know who they belong to, but they ARE real.  
  
Warning: PG-13  
  
************************************************************************  
  
It was the end of the day, and Bobby came out of his office.  
  
"I'm all set, you ready?" He asked me.  
  
"Yea," then I packed up my things and put my hand into his. We said our good-byes and walked out the door. When we were in the corridor walking toward the elevator, I asked him. "So… did you see the flowers on Lucy's desk?" He smiled… and he seemed to know what I was getting at.  
  
"Yea, they were really beautiful."  
  
"And you know, today, I was eavesdropping when they were in the conference room…" Then he interrupted me.  
  
"C'mon… do you know everything that goes on around this office? You're turning into Lucy!"  
  
"If you'd just let me FINISH! Anyways, he proposed to her! And he said the most romantic things! I don't remember the last time I ever heard anything like that…" Hoping he would get what I was implying…  
  
"Are you saying I'm not romantic?? I can be romantic, you know!" Then he pulled me close to him by putting his arms around my waist.  
  
"Oh really? When was the last time you said 'I love you'?" He rolled up his eyes, trying to think. "Well I do, it was after that whole Katie Dafoe incident."  
  
"No, I'm sure I said it more than that." I looked at him and I shook my head.  
  
"Nope, you didn't." Immediately he looked a little bit guilty.  
  
"All right then, starting tomorrow, for the next three days, I'll show you my most romantic side! Prepare to be surprised!" We walked into the elevator, and I then smiled and thought 'wow, I did it!'. I looked forward to the next three days.  
  
************************************************************************  
  
Day One. I woke up and I put my hand over to Bobby's side of the bed. I felt nothing, so I opened my eyes and looked up. I saw a white rose (my favorite!) on top of a lot of red rose petals on his pillow with a note.  
  
Dear Lindsay,  
  
Sorry I couldn't be here when you wake up, I had to go to court. To tell you the truth I watched you sleep for a few minutes before I got up. You are the most beautiful woman I've ever laid my eyes on. I might not say it enough, but I love you, and I do a lot of little things that you're not aware of to show it.  
  
Love,  
  
Bobby  
  
PS- I took little Robby to day care already so don't worry when you don't see him!  
  
I smiled, A LOT. Usually when he has to leave early, he would just leave a one sentence note. Even though he wasn't by my side, I just wanted to stay in bed forever. Eventually I got up and got dressed. I took a little longer to get ready because I wanted to look my best. I had no idea what else he was going to do! I went into work today, and everything looked normal. I sat down on my desk, and I opened my drawer. He must know my daily routine when I work because usually when I sit down at my desk, the first thing I do is open the top drawer on my left. That day there was another white rose on top of red rose petals in there. There was another note, a short one.  
  
Lunch is taken care of. You just wait here at 11:30 and it'll show up! Come home at 6 tonight, will ya? I love you.  
  
Love,  
  
Bobby  
  
I smiled… again. After I read it I closed the drawer immediately. I wanted to enjoy this moment, I didn't want the whole firm seeing it and maybe even ridicule it! At 11:30 I sat at my desk, working. Honestly I was so busy I didn't even remember. The door opened, so I looked up. A take-out guy from "Wok's up" came in.  
  
"Is there a Lindsay Dole?" I stood up and grabbed my wallet.  
  
"That's me." I took the food from his hand and handed him the money and tip. He then left. It was really sweet that Bobby ordered from this restaurant, you probably don't know why. I'll tell you now.  
  
Bobby and I had never went out to dinner while we were being 'recreational'. After our kiss at the Christmas party, we didn't feel like going back out to the party, so we went out to dinner. We were just walking around town, hand in hand, not knowing where to eat. We kept pointing at restaurants saying, "How about this one? How about that one?" Finally we reached "Wok's up". It wasn't a romantic setting… I know. But I was just so in the mood for Chinese food, and we were both very hungry. So we went in. It turned out he didn't know how to use chopsticks!! I definitely made fun of him! As I was trying to teach him, he kept dropping food. And by the end of the night, I ended up trying to throw food into his mouth! It was a really fun night! But we threw too much food… the people there ACTUALLY asked us to stop it and be quiet!  
  
It was 5:30 p.m. already! Time went by really quickly, and I wanted it to! By the time I reached my front door it was already 5:56. I unlocked the door and went it. It was dark, but I heard romantic music and I saw the candlelight. I walked into the kitchen and I saw him. He was still in his suit. His tie and jacket were off, his sleeves were folded up half way up, and the top buttons of his shirt were unbuttoned. I must say, he looked good… he turned around and he saw me! He opened up his arms, and I, of course, buried my face onto his shoulder.  
  
"Welcome home," he said.  
  
"Thank you! THIS is what I would like to come home to, every single day! mmm… Can I just stay like this forever?" He laughed a little.  
  
"I'm sure we can find a way." Then our moment was interrupted by the oven. The oven beeped! I stood up again, and he took out the lasagna. He put it on the stove and he said, "All right, why don't you go sit at the table? Everything is set up, and I know how much you love my lasagna!"  
  
"Hey, where's Robby?"  
  
"Oh he's staying with my dad tonight, and maybe for the next 2 days too." I smiled… he really did plan everything!  
  
I sat and I waited. He came out with lasagna. When we were finished with dinner, the song "I Honestly Love You" by Olivia Newton-John was playing from the stereo. He stood up, walked over to my side, and held out his hand.  
  
"May I have this dance, Mrs. Donnell?" I loved being called Mrs. Donnell… but I really don't get called that very often because I'm still known as 'Ms. Dole'.  
  
"I would love to!" I stood up and put my hand into his. We danced, and I put my head on his shoulder. "How come you have this romantic side that I've never seen?"  
  
"Maybe you've seen it and you just don't remember it!"  
  
"Haha… nice try. If you've done something like this I would DEFINITELY remember it!"  
  
"I'm sorry that I don't do it enough. I love you, you know"  
  
  
  
I lifted my head off his shoulder and I was facing him. "yea I know… I love you, too." Then I kissed him. He deepened the kiss, which I have no complaints about! As we kissed we were also trying to get inside the bedroom. We didn't want to be apart, even for just one second. We kept walking into walls and trying to get the clothes off each other. Once we got inside the bedroom we fell onto the bed. We already weren't fully dressed so there wasn't much work left there. We were kissing more and more passionately, and we made love over and over again that night. It was like we couldn't get enough of each other! It was the most romantic night of my life with Bobby!  
  
************************************************************************  
  
Day Two. The next morning, as I felt like I was about to wake up, I leaned over to Bobby's side so I could rest on his chest, but he wasn't there, AGAIN! And found another white rose (I just love it!) on red rose petals on his pillow, with another note!  
  
Dear Lindsay,  
  
Did you enjoy yesterday? There's more to come. You must be wondering where I am. I've decided to wake up early today so I can make you your favorite breakfast. If you just follow the trail of clothes that we made last night, you'll be able to find me, waiting for you with breakfast, so don't wait too long… I'm waiting.  
  
Love,  
  
Bobby  
  
I immediately grabbed the closest thing nearby that I could wear, and it happened to be a huge Red Sox T-shirt (where did that come from?). I put it on and followed all the clothes that we left in the hallway last night. It made me think about last night, and it gave me a sweet smile. I walked over to the table, but there was no one, so I quietly walked over to kitchen, and I saw the bare back of Bobby. He was half naked. He had sweat pants on and no top (I was grateful for that). I put my arms around his waist and put my head on his back.  
  
"I thought you'd be waiting for me with breakfast." He smiled, turned around, and held me in his arms.  
  
"Well… I didn't know that you were going to wake up so early. Why don't you wait at the table and I'll be out with your breakfast in a couple of minutes." I shook my head.  
  
"No… I'd rather be in here with you." He smiled.  
  
"Well… if that's what you want to do, there's no way I can change your mind. Why don't you make some coffee."  
  
After we had breakfast, we went to work, just like a normal day. The work part was pretty boring, considering what I COULD be doing. At 5 p.m. Bobby came out of his office, looking like he was all ready to go, and I, of course, had been ready to go since 8:30 that morning. I stood up, said good- bye to everyone and left with Bobby. I held his hand and put my head on his shoulder while walking to the elevator.  
  
"So… what will we be doing today?"  
  
"Well… we're going to the most expensive restaurants in town."  
  
"No… WAY… you're taking me to 'Basil Leaf Café'?"  
  
"You guessed right! So after we go home, change fast okay? We've got reservations at 6:00"  
  
"You're not giving me enough time to make myself look good!" I whined.  
  
"You look good any day any time! For all I care you don't even need to brush your hair!"  
  
"hmm… yea you're right."  
  
After we went home, I changed as fast as I could. Bobby was still wearing the same suit he wore to work (men! They're so easy! They can wear the same thing everyday!) I was wearing a dark blue spaghetti strap long dress. I must say I looked pretty good! I walked out of the room and into the living room where Bobby was waiting for me.  
  
"Ta-da! What do you think?" He looked at me like he couldn't help it… which was what I was going for. And all he said was…  
  
"Wow, you… you look great!" I would love to do this more often! We then left for the restaurant. The dinner part wasn't all that interesting so I'm not going to say much about, although the setting was really romantic! After dinner, we took a walk, holding hands. As we walked, I got cold, so he gave me his suit jacket. He was so sweet, and I would tell him that but I don't think men liked to be called 'sweet'. We slowly walked back home. By the time we got home, we were both pretty tired (there's a LONG distance between the restaurant and our apartment), so we pretty much fell asleep immediately after we got home!  
  
************************************************************************  
  
Day Three. This time when I woke up, Bobby was there, next to me, all mine for me to cuddle with! I put my head on his chest (I've been wanting to do that for 2 mornings now!) and I just laid there… it seemed like eternity, and I was loving every single minute! After a while I could feel him playing with my hair. I stirred a little, and he whispered,  
  
"You know, I've got a really special thing planned tonight."  
  
"Really? Will it be better than the last two days?" My eyes were still closed.  
  
"Well… you can be the judge of that. 3 more minutes and we have to get up." I moved my head a little.  
  
"No… 5 more minutes."  
  
"C'mon… we've got work to do, remember?"  
  
"No…"  
  
"All right, keep complaining and you won't even get your 3 minutes."  
  
"All right all right all right, then give me 3 minutes without talking, okay?"  
  
"As you wish."  
  
A couple minutes later, we finally got up. My smile couldn't be bigger, and all I had to do was think about what he was planning for that night! Throughout the whole day at the office, I kept making excuses going into this office, trying to get him to tell me what he was planning. I came close a couple of times… but he held tough! After what seems to be a MILLION hours, he finally was ready to leave!  
  
"Finally!!"  
  
"What... are you eager to going home?"  
  
  
  
"You know what I mean! So what should I change into when we get home?"  
  
"Just… normal casual clothes… nothing too uncomfortable, okay?" That certainly raised my curiosity!  
  
"Hmm… I think I can manage that."  
  
I was all changed, and Bobby was all ready to go. Bobby had a picnic basket with him, so that answered pretty much most of my questions. We walked slowly to the park. Bobby laid out this picnic blanket sort of thing… and we ate sandwiches and salads under the stars. After we ate, we sat… I leaned on Bobby, and we just sat there, watching the stars. It was really amazing… there was no one else at the park except us, as if we were the only two people on earth, or it was like Bobby had booked the park just for the two of us… although I don't think he did that. We laid on the blanket, his arm around me, and my head on his chest (like what I always do), and we laid there until like 11:00 at night. It was really, really beautiful. We didn't even talk much, it was as if any talking would ruin this moment for the both of us. Every once in a while, while I was looking up, I would see a shooting star (which was REALLY rare in Boston), and when I make a wish, I would wish that this moment never ends…  
  
  
  
THE END 


End file.
